Please, forgive me
by Maknae3
Summary: Ren et Masato se sont disputés pour une connerie- c'est toujours pour des conneries. Alors l'un se focalise sur la calligraphie, et l'autre se défoule au saxophone. Mais ça suffit pas, parce qu'il y a trop de choses qu'ils se sont jamais dites. Au fond ils en ont pas besoin. Suffit d'avoir le courage d'aller le voir, mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, hein Ren ?


Salut, c'est ma première fois sur et c'est ma première fanfic aussi...alors soyez mignons et indulgents par pitié! Sinon Aeliheart974 viendra vous dire bonjour avec sa jolie tronçonneuse. Bonne lecture ^^

Disclaimer : Uta No Prince Sama appartient à Nippon Ichi Software

* * *

**Please, forgive me**

Masato termina sa calligraphie. La chambre qu'il partageait avec Ren était désespérément vide. Le brun était sorti suite à son mutisme.

Le pinceau glissa avec douceur sur la feuille, laissant dans de l'encre ébène dans son sillage. Cette partie était très importante dans le cryptogramme et demanda au musicien une concentration maximale. Cela l'empêchait au moins de songer à son colocataire.

Son poignet effectua une rotation. Il ne manquait plus qu'un élément, et l'idéogramme serait achevé. L'esprit de Masato pourrait alors recommencer à le torturer, à ressasser les idées noires qui l'encombraient. Il déposa son pinceau avec douceur au lieu de répondre à son envie de le balancer à travers la pièce.

La rage -que la calligraphie avait calmée- reprit subitement le dessus. L'origine ? Cet enfoiré de saxophoniste. Sûrement en compagnie de Haruka en ce moment. Même s'il s'était fait à l'idée que Ren draguait tout ce qui bougeait, le fait de le savoir peut être avec elle, l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Rien que le fait de les imaginer ensemble le rendait malade.

Ensemble, se touchant, se parlant, se rapprochant et s'embrassant.

Enfoiré de Ren.

Masato releva la tête et fixa le plafond avec une attention déconcertante.

Il le haïssait...

Il le méprisait, autant qu'il l'aimait.

Le pianiste se mordit la lèvre inférieure de frustration. Il n'avait aucun droit sur Ren. Il pourrait très bien s'enticher du chat de Haruka, il ne pourrait rien y faire.

Mais se dire qu'il n'en aurait absolument rien à foutre, comme il essayait de s'en convaincre depuis une bonne heure maintenant, ne serait rien de plus que se voiler la face.

Ren exerçait sur lui une attraction qu'il ne pouvait pas réfuter. Malheureusement.

Le silence l'avait accompagné dans sa colère. Colère ? Pff, plutôt une déclaration. Qu'il ne lui avouerait jamais. Masato se trouva pitoyable.

A quoi cela rimait-il ? A rien.

Il la connaissait déjà sa réponse.

Du vide. Tout comme son supposé avenir avec le brun.

Sombre et désespérant.

Semblable à son esprit en ce moment.

Il plaça son menton dans la paume de sa main, ravagé par l'image de Ren. Ses yeux bleus, sa peau veloutée, son éclat...Non, il ne devait pas !

S'il continuait à fabuler ainsi,il ne pourrait plus jamais regardé son partenaire de la même façon. Ni le regarder tout court d'ailleurs.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Tout autour de lui, lui rappeler le saxophoniste.

Si ce n'était pas les chemises négligemment balancées sur le sol -il lui avait pourtant dit de faire un effort de rangement ! Quel tête de mule ce mec!-, c'était les partitions. Ou tout simplement son parfum qui flottait encore dans l'habitacle.

Masato songea que sortir de la pièce aurait été un bon moyen de s'évader.

Tss...comme si ça suffirait. Il faudrait carrément changer d'établissement.

Pendant un petit moment il avait songé à changer de chambre. Même si ça n'arrangerait pas tout, ça pourrait au moins lui éviter de se sentir embarrassé à l'idée qu'il partage sa chambre avec...Lui. Cependant, une petite partie de son esprit lui avait soufflé que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Pas faux.

De toute façon, demander subitement à changer de chambre créerais des soupçons, non ?

Non, il savait très bien. Mais Masato voulais tellement se voiler la face devant ses sentiments, qu'il se conforta dans l'idée qu'il avait raison.

Tout ça pour être sur qu'il pourrait encore voir le visage de Ren en se réveillant et qu'il continuerait à l'entendre jouer saxo.

Pour être sûr de ne pas perdre ces après midis, où, lorsqu'ils avaient quelques moments de libres -ce qui était assez rares- Ren et lui s'asseyaient dans la chambre, en silence. Sans but particulier.

Il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Juste de sa présence. De lui.

Même si ça impliquait penser à Haruka en le voyant. Masato était prêt à certains sacrifices pour rester auprès de Ren. En tout cas pour un temps.

Il savait très bien, qu'à force, l'image du « couple » finirait par l'obséder. Comme si ça n'était pas déjà le cas !

Au plus profond de lui-même, lorsqu'il poserait les yeux sur lui, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'ils allaient bien ensemble. Elle était si talentueuse et lui, si éclatant.

Alors que lui, il n'était que...lui...

Cette pensée gonfla la bulle détresse dans laquelle s'était plongée Masato.

Il soupira bruyamment. Le pianiste éprouva le besoin de voir son « amant » sur le champ, regrettant son départ précipité de tout à l'heure. D'un autre coté, si Ren avait quitté la chambre, c'était aussi de sa faute.

Alors qu'il avait commencé à lui parler, Masato n'avait pas daigné répondre et l'avait fusillé du regard.

Il l'avait vu offrir un bouquet de roses à Haruka et s'était enfui. Pas très courageux.

Et forcément, voir Ren essayer de recoller les morceaux l'avait énervé.

Masato l'avait traité d'idiot et Ren était parti. Sur le coup, celui aux cheveux bleus n'avait pas compris l'étincelle dans son regard. C'était sûrement de la colère, de la déception. Ou plus simplement, de la tristesse. Oui, c'était sans doute ça.

Bien sûr qu'il regrettait maintenant, mais que pouvais-t-il bien faire ?

« _ A croire que je ne peux pas l'aimer sans lui faire mal... »

Après son altercation avec Masato, Ren était parti se réfugier sur le toit, son saxo à la main. Il n'avait pas supporté le regard de celui aux cheveux bleus. Amertume, aversion, sûrement de la jalousie et un sentiment d'abandon.

Voilà tout ce qui était ressorti de ce regard. Le musicien laissa encore quelques notes s'échapper de l'instrument, ses doigts s'y promenant agilement.

Il espérait que la musique le sortirait de son état lamentable. Comme Masato avec la calligraphie, Ren avait cherché un échappatoire. Cependant le morceau touchait à sa fin et la solitude repointerait bientôt le bout de son nez.

Il décolla lentement sa bouche du bec de l'instrument et le rangea. Un long soupir remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Bien sûr, la meilleure solution aurait été de venir s'asseoir à coté de Masato et de le prendre dans ses bras.

Puis il aurait soufflé quelques mots à l'oreille du pianiste, qui aurait rougi de honte...ou de plaisir.

Ils seraient tous deux allés sur un des lits et voilà...tout se serait bien finit. Cette technique avait marché avec tout le monde.

Mais, Ren n'aurait jamais osé l'appliquer aussi naturellement avec Masato. Car lui, n'était pas tout le monde.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus avait un tel effet sur Ren, qu'il se sentait obligé de cacher ses sentiments derrière un comportement quelque peu insupportable.

Son attirance pour lui allait si loin que s'il avait pu, il lui aurait mis un collier autour du cou.

Pour l'éloigner de toute menace potentielle. Pour l'éloigner de Haruka.

Elle venait toujours faire tâche entre eux.

Toujours un peu trop proche de Masato. A faire comme si de rien était.

Si elle croyait que Ren n'avait rien remarqué, elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

Lorsque Haruka frôlait la main de Masato, alors qu'il l'accompagnait au piano.

S'ils croyaient qu'il n'avait pas remarqué les regards complices, les sourires bien heureux qu'ils s'échangeaient.

Ren voyait tout. Ce qui marchait avec le reste du groupe ne marchait pas avec lui.

Bien sûr, qu'il s'était déjà dit, au plus profond de lui même, que ce n'était que de la jalousie et surtout, de la paranoïa. Mais cette part de lui était si petite, qu'il l'intimidait au silence avec une facilité déconcertante.

C'est un peu pour ça qu'il avait offert ce bouquet à Haruka. Pour punir Masato, en quelque sorte.

C'était débile et immature. Mais Ren était comme ça. Il en voulait à son « amant » de ne pas lui porter assez d'attention, alors il se servait de son ennemi. Logique, non ?

Il avait quand même été assez fier en le voyant partir, ruminant sa rage.

Et puis, en revenant dans la chambre, Masato l'avait traité d'idiot. Idiot...c'était un doux euphémisme pour le qualifier. Et ça, Ren le savait très bien.

Il mériterait de se faire traiter de tous les noms pour avoir osé faire souffrir Masato ainsi.

Parce que, sans lui, Ren serait totalement perdu. C'était comme si, la présence du pianiste était devenu indispensable. Il suffirait qu'il ordonne, et le brun obéirai. Pour lui, il lâcherait tout. Le groupe, la musique. Si Masato demandait, Ren exécuterait.

Le saxophoniste plaça sa tête entre ses mains.

Voilà ce qu'il aurait dû dire à Masato au lieu de s'enfuir. Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, il n'aurait sûrement pas déballer tout ça. Il fallait bien qu'il garde un minimum de domination.

Cette pensée le fit sourire. Un sourire chétif et éphémère.

Il ne voulait pas dépendre de Masato, il trouvait ça faible.

Lui, un descendant du groupe financier Jinguji ne pouvait pas s'enticher de quelqu'un au point de perdre toute volonté. Encore moins si cette personne était son rival. Rival et coéquipier.

Il perdrait toute crédibilité auprès de ses parents. Mais se serait sûrement pire de perdre Masato.

Et voilà...il recommencer à se comporter en soumis...

Depuis quand se laissait il aussi facilement avoir ?

Il est tombé dans un piège qu'il a l'habitude de tendre. Si c'est pas malheureux.

La seule chose qui l'obsédait, c'était l'image de son colocataire.

Il aurait pu avoir n'importe qui. Et pourtant c'était tombé sur lui.

Comme ça, d'un coup, Ren ne se voyait plus sans Masato. Il passait ses journée à penser à lui. Ses cheveux azurs, ses yeux profonds. Et cette foutue mèche qui lui tombait sur le visage.

Pfff', il pouvait parler, il avait la même...

A croire que Masato l'avait enfermé dans une cage dorée dont lui seule avait la clé. Et Ren savait quoi faire pour espérer la saisir.

Masato aurait pu continuer à se morfondre très longtemps, si la porte ne s'était pas brusquement ouverte.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus s'était retourné, prêt à fusiller celui qui avait eu l'audace d'interrompre son salut. Sa bouche, qu'il avait ouverte afin de chasser l'inconnu, se referma brutalement. L'inconnu en question n'étant autre que cet enfoiré de saxophoniste.

Beau à en crever.

Tellement que le fixer lui faisait mal. Sa présence tordit douloureusement le ventre du pianiste et lui fit éprouver un plaisir légèrement maso !

De toute façon, le regarder ainsi ne fit que rappeler à Masato qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur du brun. Il aurait dût se lever, laisser remonter toute sa colère et refermer la porte. Mais non. Il était juste paralysé, par l'intensité du regard de Ren.

Celui aux cheveux bleus se demanda s'il allait rester ainsi, planter dans encadrement de la porte, jusqu'à ce que Ren réponde à sa question muette en avançant lentement vers lui.

D'un pas feutré, il gravit les quelques mètres qui les séparés. On aurait pu croire qu'il chassait une proie, avec ses airs félins.

C'était un peu l'idée que se faisait Ren surtout que, face à lui, Masato tenait plutôt de la délicate et innocente gazelle. Et il fallait avouer, qu'il adorait ça.

Le brun s'accroupit et glissa son doigt sur les lèvres de sa proie. Masato eut un mouvement de recul, totalement paniqué.

Non mais ! Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ?

Il afficha un visage de jeune vierge et rougit, comportement qui amusa largement Ren et qui l'encouragea à aller plus loin.

Il se rapprocha à nouveau de son coéquipier et plaqua son front contre le sien, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles de Masato. L'unique vision de la bouche du pianiste réveilla des idées que Ren lui même, aurait eu honte de partager !

Le saxophoniste lui emprisonna le visage grâce a ses mains, et, une délicieuse envie de goûter à la friandise que représentait les lèvres rosées du pianiste envoûta Ren. Celles-ci laissaient entrevoir sa langue et Ren senti le plaisir que lui amènerait le fait de faire glisser la sienne sur le corps de son amant l'envahir.

Bon dieu, Masato imaginait il ce que sa présence éveillait en lui ? Sûrement pas !

Tout ce qu'il avait savoir était que pour ce soir, il serait à la merci du saxophoniste. Et Ren entendait bien prendre soin de sa gazelle.

Ses yeux bleus tombèrent sur le yukata de son colocataire et une subite envie de le lui enlever guida ses mains qui glissèrent sous la ceinture du vêtement, permettant un contact entre lui et les hanches de Masato. Celui-ci repoussa Ren, avec une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas, si bien que le saxophoniste retomba sur son joli postérieur, les cheveux trempant dans l'encre de Masato.

Bien, si la gazelle voulait jouer, alors ils allaient jouer.

Ren se releva rapidement et plaqua sa « propriété » sur le tatami dans un mouvement si brusque que par la même occasion, l'encre ébène qui reposait sur la table ainsi que la calligraphie de Masato et le pinceau furent renversés.

Oh oui, les pulsions de Ren étaient puissantes, surtout en ce qui concernait Masato.

Le couple reposait maintenant dans un séduisant bordel.

Celui aux cheveux bleus se débattit comme un diable. Un putain de beau diable.

Ren le surplomba, coinçant les jambes du pianiste entre les siennes. Il fixa son prisonnier et plaqua les poignets de celui ci sur le tatami.

Les gouttes d'encre qui s'étaient désespérément accrochées aux pointes brunes de Ren, tombèrent sur Masato, souillant son visage.

Et là, jolie gazelle, que comptait tu faire ?

Le méchant lion allait te manger toute cru. Et putain, t'allais adorer.

Ren se pencha vers Masato et, brusquement, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, forçant l'accès à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Accès accordé.

Leurs langues commencèrent un ballet déchaîné. Se touchant, se goûtant, s'emmêlant.

Et p'tain, c'que c'était bon !

Masato avait fini par manquer de souffle. Il fixa Ren avec fureur, en reprenant de grandes goulées d'air frais.

Ouais, il avait aimé.

Ouais, il en voulait encore.

Non, il ne le dirais jamais. De toute façon, c'était inutile, avec ou sans son accord, Ren avait replongé sur sa proie. Ce coup-ci, il se débattit moins et les coups d'épaules qu'il donnait, étaient plus pour la forme. Ren détacha, à contre cœur, ses lèvres de celles de Masato et le regarda avec une lueur de défit.

_ Alors, t'as aimé ? Lui demanda le brun.

Masato détourna le regard en rougissant. Enfoiré de Ren.

Bien sur qu'il la connaissait sa réponse, il suffisait de regarder l'expression d'extase sur son visage, son torse découvert qui frémissait de plaisir ou même le filet de bave au coin de ses lèvres pour connaître cette foutue réponse.

_ A ton avis, imbécile... , finit par répondre Masato.

Ren sourit et appuya son front brûlant sur le torse de celui aux cheveux bleus, un sentiment bienheureux gonflant sa poitrine. Il remonta jusqu'au cou de sa petite gazelle et respira son parfum. Il finit par lui lécher le cou.

Simple gourmandise.

_ Ça t'arracherait la gueule de me dire « je t'aime » ? Demanda Ren, un sourire dans la voix

Il embrassa une énième fois Masato. Il s'en lasserait jamais.

La seule chose que Ren voulait, c'était aller plus loin. Il plaqua ses hanches contre celle du pianiste qui gémit de douleur...ou de plaisir ?

Masato serra les dents. Oui, ça faisait un putain de mal de chien. Mais pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu que Ren s'arrête. Dans le fond, il était peut-être un peu masochiste.

_...plus...fort..., souffla Masato.

Cependant, Ren s'arrêta brusquement, non sans sourire devant la demande de son partenaire. Il se décolla du torse de sa gazelle et s'appuya sur ses mains afin de fixer son amant, attendant sagement sa réponse. Masato leva les yeux au ciel et entoura le menton de Ren de sa propre main.

Oui, ça lui arracherait la gueule. Plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. De toute façon Ren n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de phrase mielleuse pour savoir ce Masato ressentait pour lui.

Il attira le saxophoniste à lui et ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement.

Encore, encore et encore.

Jusqu'à perdre pieds.

Ouais, ça les tuerait tous les deux, de s'avouer à quel point ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient trop fiers pour ça. Et merde.

Entre eux, c'était fort. C'était dur. Ouais, dur et sensuel. C'était plus puissant que de se dire des phrases à la con. De toute façon, la chaleur et le désir qui s'échappaient remplaçaient facilement le manque de paroles. Alors voilà comment c'était, d'aimer Ren.

Pas de « je t'aime ».

Pas de « j'ai besoin de toi ».

Ils avaient pas besoins de toutes ces conneries.

Et ça changerais jamais.

Car oui, aimer Ren, se résumerait toujours ça. Le saxophoniste sourit et passa se langue sur la douce et sensuelle bouche de Masato. Il fallait être fou pour aimer d'un amour pareil.

Ouais, c'était vache, comme amour. Vache, douloureux. Ça faisait mal. Mais c'était bon, merde.

Ouais, putain qu'c'était bon.

Alors, ça valait bien de sombrer dans la folie...


End file.
